Everyone Except You
by lightening816
Summary: When Robotnik took over, Snively secretly made sure that his dear friend Belle snuck out of Robotropolis before being taken to be roboticize. Now that she's returned ten years later, Snively must make a choice. His duty or the only friend he ever knew.


Everyone Except You

_I remember a time when I was happier than I am now. These days, I do whatever my uncle tells me to do. At first, it was not meant to be like that, but once Uncle Julian began taking over, he told me to call him 'Sir' and that I was to do everything he said, as if I didn't do that already. He also made it so everything would react according to his voice and his voice only. Ingenious, but at the time I had to admit it was crazy. Of course, I didn't say that. If I had, he probably would have said or done something to make me feel horrible. I already a little bad, knowing I couldn't call him 'Uncle' since that was who he was to me, so I felt that calling it all crazy was something I did not need to do. I just let him say these things, knowing that I just had to remember them. _

_Before the takeover, I was a normal teenager who just wanted to get by. Was that so bad? I didn't think so. I had a few friends. Some of them were even animals. As far as I was concerned though, there was one animal friend who would always have a special place in my heart. _

_She was like none of my other friends. Like me, she loved technology and loved playing with my hair sometimes. She was a true friend. The girl was a…believe or not…a hedgehog. Like Sonic, she was pretty fast. Unlike him, she was everything Sonic never was. She was never interfering with my duties, she never said anything offensive to me, and she tolerated my relationship with my uncle; not to mention that this hedgehog was a gorgeous forest green color, not blue. Best of all she and Sonic were not related to each other in any way (I know due to DNA scans I'd make due to boredom). She was kind, generous, creative, and always supported me. She was my best childhood memory. Her name, a beautiful name, Belle __Hérisson, has been set in my heart and mind like stone since the day my uncle told me I could no longer see her. _

_I'd always known of his anticipated takeover, but I hated him when he told I could no longer see her. When I asked him why, he said that she could interfere with me helping him with the takeover. I was downhearted but by the next day, on which I would be forbade to call him 'uncle', I just straightened my hair, kept my vigil and made sure he did not know of my major disappointment. The thought of not being able to speak to, interact with Belle anymore made my happiness drain from me. The moment I was told this, my hope that I would feel when I was with this grand friend had been stolen by Robotnik. He took everything leaving me with only him and my job as his little assistant...yay. _

_After he officially took over, he gained and I lost. He gained power, fear and hatred from all who were left, and overall, a land he could rule as his own kingdom. I lost my self confidence, my positive outlook, my hair thanks to that annoying hedgehog Sonic, and my respect for my uncle, my superior, my boss. We watched as the land grew grayer, and more mechanized. The population decreased as the robots increased, thanks to my uncle's roboticizer. My uncle watched with glee and satisfaction, knowing that he was achieving the goal he'd had for a very long time. I watched with wonder and curiosity. The world changed the day my uncle, Robotnik, took over this world. And all with Belle in mind; the reason why out of all the citizens who were robotonized, I made sure she never was. _

_Even to this day, ten years later, I think of Belle __Hérisson__. While Robotnik lectures me, rules over everyone, and made everything difficult for the freedom fighters. Whenever he'd give me an order, I'd do it, wondering what Belle would have said or done. That's all I can really say about this. I live a life without this good person but with this person whom I can't stand. Hopefully I'll see Belle sometime in the far future. _

_I am willing to roboticize anyone. I'll do it to everyone except you._

Snively looked around him as he watched his uncle, Robotnik leave, saying that he was going to find another way to trap Sonic. After Robotnik left, the small man looked around him. He smiled slightly. He enjoyed having some peace and quiet for once. He was having another one of those days in which he'd think about dear Belle. He would just sit in his chair and think about her, imagine her there with him, anything to keep him busy on a day in which there was no business to attend to; a day such as this would only be ruined by that annoying little hedgehog Robotnik hated with a passion.  
Snively sighed with content as he leaned back in his chair and tried to relax. He knew if anything had gone wrong or if the Freedom Fighters were creeping around, he would be informed by the SWAT Bots. He looked left. He looked right. There was no one to be found anywhere. He smiled as he rose up from his chair and started walking. He walked towards a small simple screenmainly used for security purposes. He pulled out the keyboard and mouse for it and started pressing many buttons and guiding the mouse. After logging into a private setting using a secret password, the mouse was guided to a small computer folder in Snively's Documents. Robotnik had never known about Snively's private documents. Even if he knew, Snively thought that probably wouldn't have cared, or at least that's what Snively had always assumed. He had many other things to think about, like the next plan to stop Sonic.  
Snively opened up a document marked "Journal Entries" and started typing.

_February 3rd, 3234_

_My crazy uncle's finally gone out of the room. I'm glad to have this time to myself. I can't stand it when that big oaf is in the same room as I am. I really do mean it when I say that my uncle's a big oaf. Some of his methods are ridiculous and I have to put up with it all. There are always other more logical ways but I can never suggest them seeing as he would never listen to me. I've tried but of course, it was an immidiate failure. I can't get anywhere with him, but frankly, I don't really care anymore. If a time ever comes in which Robotnik leaves and I could finally start making my own decisions, I will take it and not waste a minute. I guarantee it. _

As Snively was typing words onto the screen, he could hear footsteps and "SECURITY" blurting in his ear continually coming from the big screen. At first, he wanted to ignore it, but then finally he turned around, thinking that it could have been a freedom fighter.  
When he turned to see who it was, his heart sank. The creature he saw was no Freedom Fighter, neither was the creature a robot. It was a forest green hedgehog with forest green spines that curled down, and sky blue bobed with bangs that swept across her face. Her eyes were a light brown shade. Sporting a gray sleeveless hoodie, camo pants, and hiking boots, Snively knew who this was. Though he did not want to believe it, he turned away knowing who she was.

His own memory told him that this was Belle Hérisson. His own childhood friend, the only one he saved from robotizaton, wondering around the gray, unhappy city of Robopolis.  
He gazed at her as she began to run from the SWAT bots that continually said "INTRUDER ALERT". At first Snively just looked on, but as he started to regain awareness, he thought about what he was going to do. Usually he would have captured them and take them to be roboticized, but, for obvious reasons, he did not want to this time. Instead he commanded the SWAT bots to take her to him.

He had to see her again face to face.

_What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_  
_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_  
_Say what's your name, what are you drinking._  
_Think I know what are you thinking._  
_Baby what's your sign tell me yours and I'll tell you mine._  
_Say what is somebody like you doing in a place like this? _

_--Timbaland/Katy Perry- "If We Ever Meet Again"_


End file.
